


Loans

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The prince's first ball is tonight. I have no gown. I cannot go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loans

The prince's first ball is tonight. I have no gown. I cannot go.  
I make a wish. A faerie woman answers my call.  
She lends to me a gown of silk that's white as snow,  
with glass slippers for my feet, childlike and small.  
I go and dance and home I come to where my stepmother and stepsisters sleep.  
Before the second ball, I ask one thing of the fae:  
this loan she so generously gave me, how am I to repay?  
The price agreed, I make my plans for the third day.  
I stay with my stepmother only because I can afford no else.  
This faerie woman does not object to my grand plan.  
These gowns, and others like them, she'll lend to me,  
and I to others, for a price. This will work. It can.  
I'll pay the faerie woman in the coin she favors, and the rest of it I'll keep.  
Who wouldn't pay a fortune for fae-made bright finery, though only for a day?


End file.
